Minerals such as Iron, Zinc and Calcium are important elements for human health. Iron deficiency results in anaemia which, in the case of pregnant women, is associated with significant increases in maternal mortality. Less severe anaemia results in a hampering of physical performance.
Iron needs in men and women have been assessed in terms of the amount of iron that must be absorbed to replace the body's losses and that needed to provide for normal body iron accretion rates during growth and pregnancy.
Zinc deficiency results in a depression in growth and severe skin lesions.
Calcium is very important in bone formation.
The availability of minerals such as Iron, Calcium and Zinc in animals and humans is hampered by the presence of compounds which form complexes with them. Phytic acid (inositol hexakisphosphate), for example, forms complexes with these minerals resulting in phytate salts. Phytates and phytic acid are found in virtually all plants and plant seeds. Phytic acid serves as a storage means for phosphorous source is plants.
Everyday foods such as bread, corn flakes and crackers contain considerable amounts of phytate and phytic acid. The consumption of such foods results in a reduced availability of minerals such as Iron, Zinc and Calcium.